Flames Burn So Will You Burn Me?
by darkshadow2255
Summary: A modern girl somehow gets transported back to ancient Greece! On top of that Hades wants to use her to sabotage Hercules during his high school career. But what will happen when she grows up and ends up having feelings for a certain God of the underworld
1. Chapter 1

Name: Kyoukan Ketsueki (assassin blood)

Age: 15

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 132 lbs

Birthday: July 23, 1995

Looks: dark brown hair stopping below her butt with natural auburn highlights, green eyes, pale skin, hour glass figure, black t-shirt, black hoodie, black hip huger jeans, black Air walks with a white skull on them

Personality: dark, quiet, sarcastic, tomboy, smart, loyal to friends, nice, random, shy creative, low self esteem, lazy,protective of friends, can be a bitch when she wants to

Likes: reading, drawing, rain, being in nature, sleeping, the night, death, listening to music, anime, videogames

Dislikes: school, dances/parties, idiots, preps, happy people, pale pink, skirts/dresses, her family, homework

Favorite Food: Amish Friendship Bread, Pomegranates

Least Favorite Food: Broccoli, Chef Boyardee

Family: Mom, Grandma, Aunt

Currently Living With: Grandma

Past: She is an only child who was adopted. Her step mom married her step dad when she was five. When she was six her dad started beating her and she started getting bullied at school. Her parents got a divorce causing her dad's beatings to stop when she was ten. She has never had a friendso she has been alone all of her life. Everyone pretty much hates her and always avoids her like the plague unless they are going to bully her.

* * *

Life...in short it's hell...well mine is anyways. My entire life I've been completely alone. You probably expect that I still have my family but your wrong. They don't understand me and they don't even try to. I have no friends...in fact I've never had a friend in my whole fifteen years of life. I don't complain about it though, just put on a fake smile and pretend to be someone else to my family. Around everyone else I'm completely emotionless. In my opinion I'm just another boring girl in the long, boring, hellish thing we call life.

Currently I'm at school writing...well this. I have first period English, my assignment is to write my next three years of high school in this book. I decided I would write this out as a story instead of something stupid, like a diary or journal. I will never get why people feel as if they need to write personal things down. I mean if someone finds it they can use it as blackmail against you.

The only personal thing I'm putting in here is this, I wish I could be in a different world...a fantasy world. I know it sounds childish...but I can't help it. It would be so much more interesting than this with the random monster attacks, constant everyday shift between chaos and peace, hero against villain, a random house getting demol-, "Kyokan! What is the definition of a noun?" my English teacher asked when i was in the middle of writing.

"A noun is a person, place, or thing." I said stopping my writing.

"Good. You were paying attention. The assignment your working on is an out of class assignment. So work on it outside of class. Is that understood Kyokan?" my teacher asked looking sternly at me.

"I understand." I said right as the bell rung. Packing up my things I silently left for my second period class, Low Impact P.E..

I silently went to my gym locker, which was away from everyone else, and got dressed down. In P.E. only one thing happens, people trip me up. Unless it's dodge ball. Then they all aim for me throwing as hard as they can. Today happens to be dodge ball day. Woo I have to do almost inhumanly things to escape balls of death. doesn't that sound fun?

After hell ball I went to my third period class, Advanced is the only class where I'm at peace. Reason being I love art. When I graduate from high school I plan on going to art school so I can be an artist. Thankfully no one bothers me is this class. Except for the occasional trip of course.

I then have first lunch. Normally I'm hiding in my fourth period class, Algebra 1. My most hated school subject. I personally hope it dies and burns in hell. Sadly as we know it will never happen. My reason for cumming in here during lunch is I'm safe.

Lunch left as quick as it started along with my safety. Fourth period came along with the torture. Besides the numbers that caused me confusion, I got spitballs, paper wads, kicks from under the desk and jabbed in the back by sharp pencils.

After what seemed like an eternity my fifth period History class started. I was able to ignore everyone in the class because we were, in my opinion, learning about something interesting. The thing we were learning about was the Greek Gods. My favorite God though would have to be my opinion he's pleasantly dark. I don't believe or worship him though. I don't believe in any deity though, I find it a load of bull shit.

Finally sixth period. I love my science class because it signifies the end of the hell hole called school. In this class I completely ignore others and do my work. Unless they punch me...then I get distracted fending them off. The time to go home came at last. The ride on my bus only takes a half hour so it didn't take long.

When I got home I went strait to my room. It's not that I'm grounded, I just hate my grandma and wish to be as far away as possible from her. As you can probably already tell I wrote down my day, so now I'm going to stop writing.

I sighed putting down my pencil. 'There I'm all done for today' I thought lying on my bed. I got up and walked over to my computer. Going on Youtube and looking up the Hercules episodes from Disney. I was about to watch the first episode when the power went out. 'God damn it right when I was about to watch it! Oh great! Now my computer is glowing!...Wait my computers glowing?' I thought looking at my glowing computer screen.

Reaching out I touched the screen. Instead of touching the screen my hand went through it. I tried pulling my hand out, but instead it felt as if something was pulling me in. 'What the fuck is going on?' I thought while trying to get my hand free. I kept trying to pull my hand out but instead my entire body got sucked into my computer! Before I got sucked in I felt myself grab something. I was about to see what it was when there was a blinding white light before everything turned black


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes to see a blue sky and clouds. Blinking I sat up looking around, only to see that I was surrounded by trees. 'Where am I?' I thought confused by my surroundings. Remembering what happened I looked down at my hand to see what I grabbed.

"Wow. I grabbed the assignment I got in English and a pencil...Well I suppose it means that I can use it as a log to record what happens." I said outloud to myself. I got up and started walking off in a random direction. You might think this stupid, but my thoughts on this action are 'I'm bound to run itho something right?'. I kept walking until I heard something comming this way. All of a sudden a dude on a golden chariot was comming at me with what looked like the sun behind it. I dived out of the way before I got hit, only to be hit by two flying creatures with two things flying on them. With an "Oof!" I flew behind them getting tangled up in chains in the proccess. It seemed that they didn't notice as they kept flying higher. It caused the chains to wrap around me in a way to make it look like I wasn't even there.

After about three minutes I started to feel really hot. I heard laughter from two different...things.

"Hades is gonna be really happy now!" something with a scratchy voice said.

"Yea! Maybe he'll een gie us paychecks!" a slightly paniced voice said. 'You know they sound just like Pain and Panic.' I thought as we flew to ony God knows where. I think it was about a half hour later beforeI headr voices again.

"Here's the sun boss!" the two voices said at the same time.

"Good work boys. Remind me yo gie you a raise." a new voice said.

"Is that James Woods?" I unknowingly questioned alloud. I heard a Shiftingand a "What else did you two bring here?"from who I think is James Woods in an irritated tone.

"We d-don't k-know boss." said the one with the paniced oice.

"You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?" "James Woods" yelled at them.

"W-well your goulishness, we thought we only brought the sun." said the one with a scratchy voice.

"Well obviously you didn't! Now go over there and find out what it is!" "James Woods" as I heard something flare up.

"Y-yes b-boss!" both of the voices said at the same time. I felt the chains around me start being quickly undone. When the chains were unndone I fell to what I found to be a rocky floor face first. I groaned and sat up rubbing my head. Looking up I saw someone who looked like Hades of Disneys _Hercules_. I blinked while looking up at him. He looked down at me, and then turned red with flames surrounding him.

"You brought back a mortal!" he yelled at something next to me. Looking next to me I saw two imps, who looked like Pain and Panic, cowering in fear.

"W-we're s-sorry." Panic said with fear in his voice.

"Yea we'll do better next time." Pain said with the same fear in his voice. I blinked again and looked between Hades, Pain, and Panic.

"Okay I'm dreaming. You guys are'nt real so I have to be dreaming." I said standing up. Hades turned his proper blue color and looked at me, along with Pain and Panic.

"What do you mean not real? I'm standing right here. If you don't believe me babe, then you wouldn't feel this" Hades said then pinched my arm. 'Ow' was my only thought as I rubbed my arm where he pinched me.

"Okay, so maybe I'm not dreaming." I said as I stopped rubbing my shoulder.

"Like I said earlier babe, your not dreaming." Hades said rolling his eyes as if saying "stupid mortal".

"Stop calling me babe." I said glaring at him.

"Well it's not like I know your name babe." he said smirking at me.

"My name is Kyoukan." I saidgiving him a death glare.

"Hades, Lord of the Dead. How's it going?" Hades said with his usual introduction.

"I'm fine except I'm in the underworld, and surrounded by Disney characters!" I said slowly raising my voice till I was yelling. "All I wanted to do was my God damn homework assignment! Now I'm surrounded by Mr. Flame of the Loom and his minions!" I yelled getting angry. Hades' eye twiched as he looked down at Pain and Panic.

"Get her out of here. A mortal is of no use to us unlesstheir dead." Hades said then walked off.

Pain and Panic escorted me out of the underworld, and I looked out at the dark black world before me.

"Y'know I could get used to this." I said walking around. 'Woo, now I'm on an adventure to find civilization. Isn't that fun' I thought as I walked off.

* * *

**Autors Note: Thank you to all of you who like and support this story. And Black Rose, my character looks like you? Wow, well then we look alot a like 'cause this character was based off me. Also I was Thinking of keeping this story up but doing another version of it. In my opinion the other one is more interesting. But I will Put a vote up to see who likes this one , if you prefer this one I'll just wait to put the other one up. Also I'm sorry for how short the chapter is. I'm super busy so i don't have that much time.**


	3. Chapter 3

I continued walking down the road in front of me while thinking about my situation. 'Great! Just great! I'm surrounded by fucking Disney characters!...Oh God don't tell me Mickey Mouse is going to pop out of nowhere!' I thought to myself. I then stopped and looked around toughly before continuing.

"At least this can't get any worse…damn it! Now it's going to get worse!" I yelled out in frustration. A few minutes later an expensive looking chariot started coming down the road in my direction. 'I need to flag this thing down!' I thought to myself.

"Hey! Over here!" I yelled loud enough so the person driving would hear. When the chariot got to me it stopped and I felt it's driver looking down at me. I looked up to see one of the ugliest creatures in the world. The guy had blond hair, blue eyes, a bronze skin tone, and a lot of muscle. To most girls he probably looked like a god, but I prefer guys who look dark and ** up.

"Who on Earth are you?" the guy asked. 'Ok this guy sounds like such a stuck up, arrogant, asshole…I have to lie to get my way.' I thought while looking up at him.

"I am princess Kyokan. You probably haven't heard of me since I'm from a far off foreign country. On our way over to your fine city my driver lost control of the horse and my chariot went off the cliff. I was able to jump off in time but the accident proved fatal for the others." I said in an arrogant tone.

"Well why don't you get on my chariot and I can take you to Athens, my lady." He said in a trying to be charming voice and a seductive smile.  
"Why thank you kind sir." I said trying to sound nice even though I wanted to deck the s-h-i-t out of this dude. I got on and he positioned me to where I was in front of him with is arms around me holding the reins. 'When will my torture end. What did I do to deserve this!' I thought miserably.

"I'm Adonis prince of Thrace." He said doing something that caused me to be forced against him. 'Oh God! I think I'm gonna puke!' I thought as I started feeling queasy about being near Adonis the ugly brute.  
"How far are we away from Athens?" I asked him wanting to get off this horror ride as quick as possible.

"We're not far at all Kyokan. I'm actually surprised that more royalty is coming to Athens." Adonis said as we started to enter Athens.

"Yes, well my parents want me to go to school here. They said the best of the best go to this school. But alas my parents suffered a tragic case of trigonometry rotation and died before they could enroll me." I said to Adonis. 'Ok that last lie wasn't the greatest but he looks stupid so he'll probably believe it.' I thought to myself hoping he'd buy it.

"I'm sorry for your loss. How about I get you enrolled. In the meantime," Adonis started as we stopped in front of an ancient looking version of a mall. "why don't you get some more local clothes." He said then handed me a slab of stone that looked like a credit card. "I'll see you soon Kyokan." Adonis said then rode off. 'Greekian Express? Seriously an ancient Greek style of American express? Sometimes I wonder if Disney is a rip-off.' I thought while looking down at it. 'Why do I feel people staring?' I thought then looked up to see people looking at me while whispering to each other. I walked over to the info booth and looked at the girl standing there. 'Yay! Someone in dark clothes!' I thought to myself.

"First thing where do you get your clothes second, do you know where I can purify myself from the ugly beast known as Adonis?" I asked her.

"Go to Cold Interest for the clothes, for Adonis I suggest a burning hot bathe at Zeus's Lightning Spa, and prying to the gods to purify you." The girl said in between fits of laughter.

"Thanks person I don't know." I said then walked off. 'Aphrodite's Lingerie, Llama Emporium, Hero Mutton…Ah! Cold Interest!' I thought as I walked into the store. I then naturally went over to the men's side since I normally buy my clothes from there. From there I picked out a black silk shirt with diamond skulls with ruby eyes lining the sleeves, and black boxers. I then went over to the girl's side. I got a black silk tartan with a blood red silk sash, the clip that holds together the only strap on my left side was a diamond skull with ruby eyes. I then went to the spa to take a burning hot bathe. I stayed in there until my skin was red then got out, and got dressed in my new clothes. "I hope Adonis has a high credit card bill." I said to myself laughing lightly.

Meanwhile Down In The Underworld

Hades' P.O.V.  
"Minus the morons bringing a mortal down here, this has been a pretty good day." I said laying on my beach recliner soaking up some sun.

"Boss the fates are here to see you." Pain said then scurried off. 'What the heck are they doing here?' I thought as I quickly went up to my meeting room.

"Hey ladies! You look better than the last time I saw you." I said walking over to them.

"Hades stop sucking up we have something important to tell you…unless you don't want to here how your prophecy involving Hercules has changed." The middle one said.

"Changed! How changed!" I said as the flames on my head started turning red in my anger.

"Stop getting your tartan in a bunch. Depending on what you do it can be a good thing." The shortest one said.

"Fine. What is it?" I said cooling off.

"In three years the planets will align ever so nicely," the tall one said.

"Again with the verse." I said rolling my eyes.

"You will surprisingly find love, and the time to act will be at hand unleash the titans your monstrous band, then the once proud Zeus will finally fall, and you Hades will rule all!" they said dramatically.

"So it gets better. I get a girl and Olympus. Sounds good to me." I said stretching out on my throne.

"Again a word of caution to this tale." The short one said.

"What could it be now!" I yelled out.

"Should Hercules not fight your love dies. Should he fight you will fail." They said then cackled and disappeared. At that point I started laughing.

"Y-your Ghoulishness? What's so funny?" Pain and Panic asked.

"It's nothing boys!" I said still laughing. 'As if I'd fall in love with anyone! Boy that was classic!' I thought still laughing.

Back Up In Athens

Kyokan's P.O.V.  
A few hours later Adonis came back and by that time the sun was up again. 'I miss the darkness…Oh well maybe I can get Adonis to get me something to eat. I'm starving.' I thought to myself.

"You do have a place to stay don't you? If you don't you can stay with me." He said.

"I do have a place to stay, actually I'm staying with someone." I said looking up at him.

"Who?" Adonis asked in his I'm better than everyone else voice.

"I'm staying with this person." I said grabbing a random person next to me.

"Hercules! Your staying with him!" Adonis shouted.

"Yea. And if it doesn't work out she's staying with me." The girl from the info booth said. Adonis just scoffed and walked off.

"Thanks for saving me info booth girl." I said as I sighed in relief letting this Hercules guy go.

"No problem. I'm Cassandra, that's Hercules," then a guy with black hair that went in all kinds of crazy directions glomped Cassandra.

"I love you my sweet Cassy baby!" he said trying to kiss her as she shoved him off.

"And that's Icarus." She said in an un amused tone.

"I'm Kyokan." I said looking at the three of them.

"So don't you have a place to stay?" Hercules asked me looking down at me.

"Nope. I'm an orphan and I have nowhere to go." I said stretching.

"You could always stay with me. My parents wouldn't mind. They like helping people." Cassandra said.

"Ok." I said walking off with them talking. 'I'm not sure but I think I made my first friends.' I thought as the day ended.


End file.
